deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rikku
For a complete biography of Rikku's debut appearance, please see: Rikku (Final Fantasy Wikia) Rikku is a 17-year old Al Bhed girl from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 who first appeared in Dead Fantasy I. __TOC__ Background Rikku is kind-hearted, very spirited and energetic. Child-like and playful in many ways, Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook and often refers to gloomy or annoying people as "big meanies". Her cheerful outlook often makes a stark contrast when she is sad or upset. Because of their bond being cousins, Rikku is completely loyal to Yuna – whom she affectionately calls 'Yunie' – and the most vocal opponent to her ongoing pilgrimage that will eventually claim her life. By the game's end, she wonders about her own life, but is reassured by Yuna that her own adventure will arrive one day. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I In Dead Fantasy I she comes to Yuna's aid as her partner against Ayane and Kasumi. She is introduced by stealing Ayane's magic sword, but eventually tosses it back to her to keep things fair. The two proceed to do surprisingly well against the two ninja, despite their limited use of magic. However, their final charge is halted by Hitomi. With the introduction of a third opponent the two don't fare as well. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and II. She throws Kasumi down into Yuna, teleporting them both out of the way of certain injury. She is also quite strong, seen capable of cutting a large chain in half with her flimsy daggers. After being rescued from further injury by Tifa, she readies to face team DOA again. Dead Fantasy II In Dead Fantasy II, Rikku is paired up with Ayane most consistently. Rikku is very flexible, seen dueling Ayane with her dual knives hooked onto her feet. One of the more memorable examples comes when Rikku is slashed by Ayane while she duels Kasumi, at which point Yuna retaliates with a combo that literally stomps the half-sisters into the ground whilst shooting them. Afterward Hitomi tries to beat Rikku down, but is similarly stopped by Yuna. When Tifa uses her time magic to stop the DOA girls, Rikku pile drives them onto each other. While dodging around the pillars on the side of the tower, Rikku smacks Kasumi into Tifa's reach, who then uses the ninja's body to break open a wall. Afterward when Tifa casts haste on the team, Rikku overwhelms with a lightning-fast series of kicks. On the lava bed, Rikku momentarily takes on all four DOA girls to defend Tifa and Yuna, but is summarily knocked back. After Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with the use of a Potion and an Ether, Rikku defends her. As Rachel readies her hammer to smash Rikku, Yuna body slams her to the ground. Rikku is hit by Rachel's warhammer and is knocked away. Later, her and Yuna help each other back up. Rikku is first to spot the oncoming cliff's edge and tries to swap out dresspheres, but is interrupted when Hitomi is accidentally pummeled into her by Tifa. Later, when met with Rinoa, Rikku gives her a friendly wave. Afterward as Rachel is almost about to hit her, Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Rikku and Kairi perform an impressive number of combos together. Rikku then throws Ayane when inside the tornado, bringing her into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Rikku slams Ayane into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Rikku appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her Final Fantasy X attire. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She portrays the member Sunny from Korean girl band SNSD in the music video. Fighting Capacity & Weapons As a Thief, Rikku is extremely fast, using a combination of blade-work and martial art moves in battle. That, along with her natural flexibility, allows her to take on even the biggest, strongest opponents. It has been speculated that some of her attacks are based off the Afro-Brazilian martial art, Capoeira. She is also able to change Job types via Dresspheres, but changing does take time to do so and leaves her open to attack; her first attempt to do so in Dead Fantasy II was ruined when she was accidentally bumped into by Hitomi. Oum said Rikku will be using mutiple Dresspheres for battle in the future, including some fan-made creations. Relationships Yuna The only person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Rikku is Yuna. She is also Yuna's cousin and loves her dearly, and as such, wishes to prevent her from sacrificing herself. Several times throughout Dead Fantasy, including in her introduction, Rikku saves Yuna. Likewise, Yuna can be seen saving Rikku as well, such as when she tackled the much larger Rachel down to halt her attack on her cousin. In Dead Fantasy, Yuna and Rikku work well together, pulling off team combos against their enemies. Kairi Though Rikku has no previous attachment to Kairi, the two of them immediately click together and pull off seamless combos with each other. The two are also similar in age and demeanor. Gallery DF Screenshots File:Dead Fantasy Rikku.jpg File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Yuna, Rikku, & Tifa.jpg File:Fall.jpg File:Saved.jpg File:Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg DF Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:DFIII.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg File:Ninja Rikku.jpg File:Spellsword Rikku.jpg File:Lolita Rikku.jpg File:Loli Rikku 2.jpg File:DF Rikku.png Trivia *Rikku's next battle is slated for Dead Fantasy VI. Monty Oum, the creator of Dead Fantasy, is on record saying Rikku VS. Ayane is one of the greatest visions he's had as a movie designer. In the promotional shot for Dead Fantasy VI, Ayane is seen facing Rikku mid-dressphere change. Behind the logo is a set of mysterious eyes that have yet to be explained. Monty Oum has set up a dressphere contest on his DeviantArt page, letting users design which dresshere Rikku will transform into. Winners seen so far include a Ninja dressphere, a Spellsword dressphere and a Lolita dressphere.